Prodigy
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: Helen's kept a secret from Ashley for 20 years... Jacob kept a secret from Sam for 30... What happens, when these secret begin to unravel? What will Helen do when she learns what became of the daughter she lost? Rating unknown, but T to be safe...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there people! So I'm not exactly 'new' to , and the writing scene, but this IS my first Sanctuary story. This is one of two of my accounts, and the only reason I have a second is because 1) I can't get on to my first one and 2) I'm not too…fond… of my username on the other one, and a few of the stories, but I don't have the heart to delete or change them…**

**Anyway, a few notes here that MUST BE READ!**

**FIRST: Helen is a fair bit OOC, and the reason for this is because it's kind of hard to write for a 157 year old woman, and I feel she would act a bit more, emotionally in the presence or mention of her daughter that she lost…**

**SECOND: I am NOT smart… Therefore I cannot come up with anything that Sam Carter would say, that sounds intelligent.**

**THIRD: Ashley will be ALIVE! I have changed that. Also, I have some twists and differences that won't be known for a few chapters, I don't even know at the moment, but I will inform you in the A/N above the chapters so keep a look out for those.**

**FOURTH: … There is no fourth… I think…**

**Disclaimer: I see no point to these but… I don't own Sanctuary or Stargate… **

Prodigy

They say that you can learn a lot about yourself from your parents. Like how you'll look in 10 years, or where you get your smile. Like whom you get your personality from, or whose eyes you inherited.

But that can work both ways too. You can tell a lot about yourself from whom your kids grow up to be. Like if you were cut out to be a parent, or whether you did a good job raising them. Whether they took after you, or the father they would never know.

Ashley… Ashley is mix of the both of us. While she looks quite a lot like me, she enjoys the rush of a fight, like her father did. She's intelligent, as she'd need to be in order to handle herself in tough situations. But she didn't inherit my passion for learning, for discovering the facts, and working out how something works.

I love my daughter, nothing can change that. But sometimes I wonder what she'd be like if she inherited more of my personality than John's. Would she be a doctor instead of a soldier? Would she question more, rather than obey.

Would she be like Samantha?

Would Samantha be like her?

Ashley doesn't know about her sister. It hurt when Jacob left with her. I blame him sometimes. Many of my employees believe I have a cold interior. I suppose my blaming him accounts for that. But it's only sometimes. When I can't bare the pain it gives me to know it was my fault. After he left with Samantha, I threw myself into my work. Before I knew it, 20 years had passed, and I started to feel lonely. I had doubts about bringing Ashley into the world. For a decade I had believed that Jacob was right. And that my work was no place for a child. Thankfully, Bigfoot talked some sense into me. And while I have Ashley, some part of me still wonders what Samantha is like.

If she remembers the stories I would read her at night, the days we would spend sitting with Sally.

I used to look at Ashley, and see Samantha in her. They looked quite a lot alike. When Ashley turned 7, I stared at her for hours, trying to find any changes. Samantha was 6 when Jacob left with her. As Ashley got older, I stopped seeing Samantha. I started seeing more of John, specifically in the eyes. Luckily, Ashley has no drive to kill like her father did.

Every night, at 10:34 exactly, I stare at the picture in my locket… Whether I am in bed, at my desk, in the lab, or in the field. I always look at it. One side has Ashley. The other, Samantha.

I've tried to keep tabs on her… I called in favours from friends and acquaintances. They lost track of her when she turned 12. They couldn't even get me a picture of her.

I gave up 2 years after Ashley was born. I lost hope of ever seeing her again. Sometimes, when I am particularly emotional, I'll dream of seeing her. Of meeting her after so long.

Ashley turned 20 last week. She learnt about John just 2 days ago.

Samantha would be 46 at the beginning of the year.

I never thought we'd meet again. It seems I would be wrong.

**A/N: So that's it for the prologue… If you could review, anonymous or not, that'd be awesome… Please, no flaming, but I can't exactly stop you…**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter… Sorry if people seem a bit out of character, but these are complicated people to write for :D… Anyway….Uhhhh… Enjoy…**

Chapter 1

The streets were empty. The air smelt like rain, and the roads were covered in puddles of cold water. A bright red blur travelled down the street, turning abruptly at the end. It screeched to a halt, and the rider faced the way she had just come. The motorcycle was chipped, and there seemed to be a scratch right down the side. Long blonde hair fell out of the back of the helmet, and the rider was breathing heavily. She turned her head one way, then the other, searching for something.

Then the previously silent night was disturbed by echoing bangs. The rider narrowed her eyes, recognising the sound.

Gunfire…

She kicked the motorcycle off, before clambering off the seat. She pulled the helmet off, and light green eyes scanned the area. She threw the helmet on to the seat, grabbed her weapons, strapped them to her holsters, and then ran back down the street.

The gunfire grew louder, like there was more than one. The next thing, the gunfire stopped. The rider skidded to a stop, listening. A flash caught her eye, from underneath her. She stepped back, looking into the sewer. She groaned, before kneeling and pulling the drain up.

"It's always the sewer." She mumbled, as she dropped into the dank depth below.

Another flash caught her eye, to her left. It was accompanied by a weird buzzing sound, and the flash was electric blue. The rider took off on a run, turning the corner and suddenly, she flew back. She had knocked into something… Or in this case, someone.

She looked up, staring at the huge black man towering over her. He wore military clothes, and was carrying some sort of staff. He held a military issue P90, and had some sort of gold tattoo that was half covered by short hair. He raised his eyebrow at the rider, offering his hand.

"This is no place for a child. Not tonight." He said, as he pulled her to her feet. The rider blinked, before glaring at the man.

"I am not a child thanks. And I know how dangerous it is down here. What I want to know is how you do. This is our territory; the big guy behind the desk knows this. So why are you here?"

The man simply looked at her, and then tilted his head to the left.

"If you are who I believe you may be, then perhaps you will join us. I believe we are after different creatures, yet the one we are after, is within the one you are."

The rider blinked again, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"If there's another creature, that baby's mine. Call up your boss if you have to. All creatures in our territory go to us."

The man continued to stare, before pulling out a letter.

"This is written permission from 'our boss'. The creature inside the other is a matter of national security, and is our, I believe it's called, jurisdiction."

The rider glared, took the letter, and scanned the contents. She huffed, and then looked up at him.

"Fine. But you're explaining this to mom."

The man once again inclined his head. They both spun to the left when another flash and buzz sounded. They took off at a run, the man not even huffing.

They turned several corners, coming upon a huge opening. In the middle was a bat like creature. It was the size of a human, with huge wings. Surrounding it were 4 people, all dressed as military. The creatures eyes glowed. The rider snapped her gun up, narrowing her eyes.

"That's not supposed to happen to one of these."

One of the men in the circle turned, scanning the rider.

"Yeah. The creature we're after is what does that. We get it out, you can have batman over here."

The rider frowned, ducking when the creature threw a piece of debris at her.

"And you're okay with that?"

She joined the circle, watching as the two women and the other man tried to wrestle it to the ground.

"Why wouldn't we." The guy smiled, stepping to the right when the dark haired woman was thrown toward them. The women groaned, glaring at the man.

"It's okay, not like I could've been seriously injured or anything." She growled out, getting to her feet and shooting a glare at the man. He shrugged his shoulders at her, both of them turning to watch the other two. The big man stood behind the rider, his eyebrow still raised.

"Do you not think we should assist them?" He asked, as he moved to stand next to the other two. The rider stares as the third man is thrown into the wall beside them. He rolls over groaning, looking up at them.

"I think we should let Sam handle this." He groans, being pulled up by the woman.

"Yeah! Sam… Sam can handle herself."

The rider looks at the woman sceptically.

"If a giant bat could throw three of you, what makes you think it won't just hit off one?"

The four people looked at her, grinning.

"It's Sam"

The rider blinked, turning to watch as the last woman ran straight at the bat. The bat picked her up, throwing her in the air toward the top of the walls. The woman pulled up a serpent looking object, and pressed a trigger. A trail of blue energy flew through the air, targeting the bat directly over its chest. The buzzing died soon after contact, and the bat slumped unconscious. The woman hit the wall with a loud thud, and then slid right down to the bottom. Two of the man ran to help pick her up, while the woman and last man headed toward the creature. He pulled out some sort of tube, and put it over the bats mouth. He pressed a button, and a beeping noise sounded. Not long after, and some sort of snake like creature was sucked into the tube. The bat growled, slumping back to the ground. The rider moved forward, putting her arm over the bat. She looked up, watching as the group met up. The three men were blocking the two women. The rider stood up; poking the man she had met first, in the back.

"Name's Ashley… You're going to have to speak to my mom. She's going to want to know what that thing is." She said, nodding her head to the snake in the man's hand.

"I am Teal'c." He said, once again inclining his head.

Ashley nodded, looking past him to the others. The two women were faced away, one on the phone and the other trying to listen in. The two other men turned to her, shaking their heads as the blonde tried to wave the dark haired off.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, at your service ma'am."

The man with the glasses sighed, shaking his head again.

"Dr Daniel Jackson… Ignore this idiot."

Ashley smiled, laughing at the Colonel. The dark haired woman pushed the blonde out of the way, skipping up to Ashley.

"I'm Vala… I'm the more interesting out of this lot. Just saying" She said, the last part directed at Cameron.

Ashley nodded, watching as the blonde shut her phone off and turned around. Ashley's eyes widened, complete disbelief on her face. The blonde walked forward, smiling at Vala.

"Of course you are… Definitely interesting." She laughed, turning toward Ashley. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter."

Ashley nodded, not able to speak. Sam frowned, confused at her.

"Anyway… We're not going to be able to meet with your mother, but the President will be in contact with her later tonight. We need to get going. Need any help with it?"

Ashley shook her head, lost in thought. _Why did this woman look so much like her mother?_

Sam nodded, before turning to her group.

"We need to get going."

They nodded, already moving toward the exit. Sam looked back, waving at Ashley.

"See ya. If you ever need any help with something...Call the President, cause i can't give out our number." She grinned, running to catch up with her group.

Ashley stood there for a while, just staring. She turned her head to the bat when it made a noise.

"I know right. Weird" She said, pulling out her phone to call in back up to help her get the bat back to the Sanctuary.

**A/N: Reviews please…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here is where I had some… difficulties. It was kind of hard writing for three people who are over a hundred years old, a werewolf, Bigfoot, a con artist and a … psychologist. So, I did my best… **

Chapter 2

The bat had woken up half-way through the trip back to the Sanctuary. It caused a hell of a lot of trouble, but she wasn't Ashley Magnus for nothing. It may have taken her longer then it was supposed to, but she eventually hauled the beast into a containment cell. She huffed, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. She recoiled quickly, after seeing green sludge of unknown origins, most likely from the sewer. She shook her head, standing back a few steps. She turned her head to the right, which led to her mother's office. She assumed the gang would all be in there, discussing tomorrow's schedule. Unfortunately, that meant that John, her father, would be there to. Maybe if she was lucky Tesla would be there! Note the sarcasm…

It had been just a little over a year since she found out about her father. Somehow, don't ask her, he had turned good or something like that. She was told it was after she almost died due to the Cabal. She's a little fuzzy on the details. Luckily, she was just trapped in the Sanctuary's mainframe database, the one that's responsible for the electromagnetic field that surrounds the building. It's a good thing Henry found her before something wiped the hard drive. She doesn't want to know what would have happened then. Thinking quickly, she turned her head the other way.

This one just so happened to lead to her quarters, where not only was there a nice comfy bed, where she could rest for just a few minutes. Just a few, she swears. But there's also a shower… Thinking, she scrunched up her eyes.

Either she goes right, faces her father and that annoying vampire, and informs her mother about the mission, or she goes left and washes the slime out of her hair. She was just about to walk left when she remembered.

Blonde hair… Blue eyes… Colonel Carter…

_Why_ did the Colonel look so much like her mother? What _didn't _she know?

Stepping back again, she spun on her heel and headed down the right corridor. Her mother needed to know about her doppelganger. Stopping just outside her door, she was about to push it open when a thought struck her.

What if she already knew? Was her mother hiding something from her? Again?

Shaking her head, even more questions at the forefront, she pushed open the door, effectively silencing the conversation inside.

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

As a red blur sped down an abandoned road, several people were sitting around a fire, some in conversation, others simply reading. The first of these people was a girl. She had long brunette hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She was sitting on the floor, opposite a boy, while they played a game of battleship. Her name was Kate Freelander. She was originally a con artist, before joining the Sanctuary gang on their search for the Cabal. The boy, a light brown haired guy with a geeky personality, was Henry Foss. He was taken in by the Doc when he was just a boy, due to his shifter, or werewolf, problem.

Standing behind them, leaning against the fireplace, was, not quite a man. He went by Bigfoot, or Biggie in some cases. A description is probably not needed.

One the sofa, positioned in front of the fireplace, a man lounged, with a glass of red wine in his hand, and a book in the other. His dark almost black hair was spiked, and his eyes almost black. Nikola Tesla, once a certified genius, grinned cockily over his shoulder, at a bald man as he spoke.

The man was leaning against a window next to a desk, which was behind the sofa a short distance. He had a scar running down the left* side of his face. John Druitt, also once known as Jack the Ripper, smirked at Nikola. He spoke again, both quickly antagonizing the other. A woman sat at the desk, typing at the keyboard in front of her. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back, her cool blue eyes narrowed, and as she lifted an eyebrow, not even looking up, she spoke. The two men immediately silenced, both relaxing back into their previous positions. Helen Magnus… The big dog. The head of the Sanctuary Network and over 130 years old.

A man walked in, his head down, staring into a book. He wore glasses, framing brown eyes, and his brown hair was tussled, which was expected as he never brushes it. Will Zimmerman has only been a part of the Sanctuary Network for over a year now, but he fit right in. His psychology expertise and a certain abnormal gift, allowed him to see things normally missed or over-looked.

He looked up, smiling as he was greeted by others. He casually pushed Nikola's feet off on side of the sofa, and plopped down. Nikola glared at him, but sighed and moved to a normal sitting position. He casually glanced at the clock above the fireplace. He turned his head slightly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What time is mini you supposed to return Helen?"

The woman looked up, eyes flicking to the clock, then to Nikola.

"It shouldn't take too long, however the actions of an abnormal can be unpredictable at times. Perhaps it was restless tonight. I do recall the Batridge** got uncomfortable during a rainstorm. "

The other's looked up from their respective activities. Will frowned, closing the book, leaving one finger on his page.

"Should she have taken someone else then? As back-up or something?"

Helen shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Just as she said this, the door opened, and Ashley walked in. They stopped talking, some eyes wide at her. She was covered in green and brown sludge after all. Kate shook her head, curling her lip slightly.

"Sewers?"

Ashley nodded, growling softly.

"Damn thing had me chasing it across the city! And of course, it has to choose a damn sewer to hide in… Ugh, I swear though, if it weren't for those soldiers, I would've been bat food!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands around in the air, finally stopping in front of her mother's desk.

The group smiled, before Helen's eyes widened.

"Soldiers?"

Everyone crowded around the desk, staring intently at Ashley. She nodded, pursing her lips.

"Yep… Turned a corner and ran into this major muscled dude… Took me to a crossing where the rest of his team were fighting off batman."

Helen stood, moving to the side of the desk, her face panicked.

"Were you able to secure the creature?"

Ashley shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah… They just handed it over to me. Took some kind of snake thing out of it though. Said that the snake wasn't our jurisdiction, and it was a threat to national security or something."

Helen frowned, looking questioningly at her daughter.

"Did you inform them I would have to speak with them?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, glaring playfully at her mother.

"I'm not an idiot. Yeah I told them, Colonel in charge said they had to leave ASAP, but if you wanted information, you had to call the big guy."

Helen sighed, frowning again. She turned on her heel, walking back to behind her desk. She heard Will ask Ashley who the big guy was.

"The President, dude!" She laughed.

As Helen picked up the phone, and the group returned to their seats, Ashley spoke again.

"Oh, but that's not the freaky thing about this mission. The Colonel in charge… She's a dead ringer for you mom. Seriously, she could be your twin or something."

Helen froze, her finger on the first number. Her head snapped to her daughter, her heart beating faster.

It couldn't be. Could it? No, it's not possible. Too much of a coincidence. But she had to know.

"Name! What was her name!" She practically barked out. Once again, all conversation stopped, everyone turning at her panicked reply.

Ashley leant back, hands in the air.

"Whoa… Carter… Colonel Samantha Carter… Geez."

Helen stared at her daughter, eyes wide. She didn't react when the phone dropped from her hand, and she fell into her chair. She never noticed as everyone crowded around the table, John, Nikola and Ashley at her side immediately. She never heard anything they said to her.

All she did was gasp, clutch the locket around her neck, and repeated the name over and over.

"Samantha… Samantha… Samantha…"

**A/N: Hopefully this was…good?**

***- not sure if it was the left or the right.  
>**- made it up… I think<strong>

**Reviews please…**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And this is where we hear the story about Sam's… disappearance, I guess. Hope it's up to your expectations. Helen is VERY OOC here. At least I think she is.**

Chapter 3

She had never seen her mother like this before. She just sat there, clutching the locket around her neck and repeating the Colonel's name over and over again. Helen was on the verge of catatonia, and she had no idea what to do. She glanced at the boys beside her, hoping maybe they knew. They looked just as lost as she did. She looked around the room, staring at everyone in silent pleas of help. As she stared at Biggie, she noticed a gleam in his eye. Hope? Fear? Understanding? He caught her eye, and shook his head. He moved around the desk, pushing the boys away. He stared at her longer, pleading with her to move. Regretfully, she did. She watched as Bigfoot carefully swung her mother's chair around, until he was looking in her eyes. He grunted a little, nudging her head with his hand. Helen stared into his eyes, her body violently shaking. It surprised them when suddenly, she burst into sobs, falling into Bigfoot's chest and clinging on. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing the Colonel's name.

Ashley glanced around the room, confusion and concern mirrored on their faces. She turned back to her mother, leaning forward and tugging on her sleeve. She remembered doing this only twice before. On her seventh birthday, she found her mother crying as she watched her friends. Ashley tugged on her dress then, looking up at her with her big brown eyes. Another, she was 14, and had just had her first real argument with her mom, about going on a mission for the first time. Later that night, she walked in on her mom crying with her head on her desk. She though it was her fault then, and tugged on her shoulder. She said the same words as she did when she was 7, and she was going to say the same again.

"Mom… Mommy don't cry" She knew it was childish, but those two… now three times, were the only times she had seen her mother really sob. Yeah, there were tears when they discovered Ashley was really alive, but this… this was different.

Helen pulled away from Bigfoot, mascara running down her cheeks. She placed her hands on Ashley's face, caressing it with her thumbs. She stood, moving one arm to pull Bigfoot into a hug. Then, she turned to Ashley and grasped her shoulders.

"I need… I need you to tell me something. This is important Ashley, more important then you may know."

Ashley nodded, both forgetting the other occupants of the room who were too shocked to move from this obviously private scene. Helen took a shaky breath, looking Ashley dead in the eye.

"Is there any possible way that you saw the back of… The Colonel's neck? A star, like a birthmark. Was it there?"

Ashley blinked, opening her mouth with a sarcastic retort. How could she possibly know whether the chic had a birthmark like a star on the back of her neck? Honestly… Then, she thought back. She remembered when the group left, when the Colonel said something about calling them if the Sanctuary needed help. When she turned to run back, her ponytail swung drastically. If she concentrated hard enough, she recalled seeing _something_ on the back of her neck. Maybe that would help…

"I'm not sure if it's a star or not, but there was something there, yeah. Why?"

Helen's grip tightened, her breaths becoming laboured. Bigfoot rested a hand on her shoulder, calming her instantly. As Ashley quickly looked around, she saw shock and confusion expressed by everyone. Why was this so important?

"And" Ashley turned back to her mother, as she began to speak again. " And, did they tell you how to contact them?"

Ashley nodded, watching as a sparkle entered her mother's eyes. She gripped tighter, Ashley wincing slightly as her mother's nails dug into her skin.

"Ow" She gasped out, Helen instantly recoiling. She softly apologized, receiving a smile in forgiveness. Whatever the deal was with her mother, it was obviously very important.

Helen's eyes bore into her own, and everyone could tell, Nikola especially, that her heartbeat had risen.

"Well? How?"

Ashley stared at her mother, before shaking her head.

"No" She said defiantly. She deflated as the spark faded, and Biggie stepped forward.

"Ashley!" Helen scolded, pain dripping through her words.

"No! I want to know why this girl is so important! Why are you reacting like this? What is going on?"

Helen hesitated, eyes flicking to Bigfoot before resting on her daughter.

"I…" She began to speak, before Bigfoot interrupted with a grunt. Helen glanced at him, silent communication occurring. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"World War II... After Normandy, I was chasing a rare creature when I came across an injured soldier close to death. He looked at me as I leant over him, assessing his wound. I believe he felt he was going to die. It shocked me when he whispered softly in my ear. 'You shouldn't be here. Angels belong in Heaven, I'm heading to hell'." She smiled softly, looking past Ashley and into the fire. The group settled down, wondering what this had to do with the Colonel.

"I managed to patch him up, and returned him to camp. I never knew his name, nor he mine. Almost 12 years later I ran into him again. He was training new recruits, and we crossed paths in the Amazon. He stared at me for a long time, before grinning. 'I don't think I'm dying at the moment so, you mustn't have been an angel'. He remembered me, after such a long time. He was charming, and this time I discovered his name. Jacob… I am not entirely sure how it started, but eventually I told him about the Sanctuary, and he seemed fine. We still met for 7 years before things became… Serious."

Ashley blinked, shifting rather uncomfortably. She carefully scouted the room, noticing the same feeling in everyone else but Biggie. He, along with Nikola and John, seemed rather murderous. She turned back to her mother, tilting her head slightly.

"What happened?" Ashley whispered, afraid of the answer.

Helen broke her stare with the fire, lowering her head. She lifted it, looking at everyone in the room, before finally settling on Ashley. Whispering, barely heard by the occupants of the room, she gave her the answer.

"I… fell pregnant."

Ashley recoiled, shock overtaking her body. John and Nikola jumped to their feet, loud 'WHATS' filling the air. Jaws dropped, and the small ship piece Henry had held fell to the floor. Helen continued speaking, as if it wasn't a major revelation.

"Jacob remained with me after that, moving into the Sanctuary quarters. We welcomed a beautiful baby to the Sanctuary 9 months later, and I was finally happy. Jacob, at first seemed fine with the Sanctuary and its inhabitants. But one day one of the creatures escaped it's confinement cell. It tried to attack her, but Bigfoot" She turned and smiled softly at him, holding his hand in hers. " Bigfoot saved her. Jacob grew restless, anxious. We argued constantly, that the Sanctuary was no place for a child. I had to leave for a meeting with the Egyptian Sanctuary, and told him he'd have to wait until I returned. However when I did, he was gone. Both him, and the baby. All he left was a note. ' I won't have my daughter surrounded by such dangers'. That's all he left."

Ashley sank into her seat, horror coursing through her body. How?... Why?... That was a horrible thing to have done. No wonder Helen was so protective of her… The other's stirred, clearly angry. Didn't Helen have to go through enough as it is? John and Nikola glanced at each other, understanding in their eyes. This Jacob guy was going to pay. Ashley leant forward, placing her hand in her mother's. She looked stared into her mother's eyes, questions shouting at her to answer them. But only one mattered at the moment. Softly, but heard by all, she asked her mother.

"Jacob… What was his name?"

Helen's eyes shined with tears, her hand tightening in both her friends and her daughters. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Carter… Lieutenant Colonel Jacob William Carter"

**A/N: And there's that side of the story. So… Review please :D…**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, so, awesome response for the reviews... Sorry about the delay ;D**

**In regards to the whole WW2 thing, and Jacob being to old... i've actually sort of planned this... There is a reason for it... I mean come one, it's not the Sanctuary for nothing right...**

**And I have said that Helen is extremely OOC... I can't write for a 157 year old, but i think that having been always in control of things in her life, that loosing her daughter, which would be a major deal, and then finding her 40 years later, would shake her. I'm sorry if her reaction annoys you but, if it does, don't read, i'm not forcing you to.**

**I would also like to clear this now. I'm not sure if a new President took over in Stargate, and i can't be bothered checking. I also don't want to be using the current President in here, so i'm going to just stick with Henry Hayes. Sorry.**

**I would also like to say that Amanda Tapping is seriously my favourite actress, and a role model to me. She's amazing... I wasn't sure if i had said that before.**

**Also if any of you have a twiiter, it'd be awesome if you coul follow me. Starkid Manic. I'll follow you to :D (sounds so stalkerish).**

**Anyway, i'm gonna try and update something on Christmas but if i don't get a chance before then, Merry Christmas guys!**

Chapter 4

She already knew the answer before her mother spoke, and it didn't really sink in even after she said it. It made sense to her though. Colonel Carter was a dead ringer for her mom, and even when Ashley stood in front of her she felt the same air of power as she did around Helen.

"So...So that chick... The seriously badass Colonel who i am in total awe of... Is my..sister? Half sister?"

Helen nodded, her face looking closer to her age then anyone had ever seen before. Ashley shook her head, confused.

"But...She looked mid-forties. There's no-way...If you met in World War 2..."

Helen sighed, bowing her head.

"Jacob...He... There was an incident...During the earlier years we'd met. A creature had attacked during a hike through the mountains. It wasn't hard to deal with, however Jacob was scratched. We didn't think anything of it... It wasn't until a few years later we discovered he was aging at a much slower rate. Much like myself only, he was faster.

Tesla stood, shaking his head.

"You never said anything Helen. I could of helped you. I would have helped you"

Helen closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I was feeling...guilty. I understood where Jacob had been coming from, and at times i did blame myself. That it was too dangerous. I could have been grieving her death instead of her disappearance. I had assumed she'd be safer with Jacob. Away from all the dangers of my world. It seems, i was incorrect."

It was silent for a moment, as each member of group thought. The fire was the only sound. It's crackeling willing the room. Finally, Ashley whispered.

"The President."

They turned to look at her, Helen raising an eyebrow.

"What was that Ashley?"

"The President" She repeated, raising her head and looking directly in to her mother's eyes. "She said... If we needed to contact them, to clal the President."

Helen's eyes gained a sparkle. She placed her hand on Ashley's cheek, carressing it for a moment. Then, she stood, walking toward the phone.

"She has your eyes." Helen stopped, turning and smiling at her youngest daughter. "And your smile. She's really pretty"

The people in the room grinned, sharing a universal thought. _Another Magnus. This could mean trouble._

Helen picked up the phone, dialling a number she uses regularly.

"Yes, this is Doctor Helen Magnus. I'm require a moment of the President's time."

The room remained silent, once again the fire the only sound heard.

"Henry! I trust you a well?"

"Excellent. I'm actually calling in regard to one of your military teams. Lead by Colonel Samantha...Carter."

The group watched as Helen's mouth twitched, a clear sign she was amused.

"Oh no this isn't about the creature. I've read your letter, i understand. However i need to speak with the Colonel immediately. I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

Helen's smiled disappeared, causing the other's to figit. Somethign was wrong.

"Oh...That was incredibly fast. It couldn't have been more than half an hour ago that Ashley saw them here."

Helen sat, raising her eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"Henry. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Henry, i've had over a century's experience in keeping secrets from the world. I can assure you, i recognise when someone else is doing the same."

"You can't tell me? Come now Henry, surely it's not something as large scale as the Sanctuary network..."

Helen's eyes widened, before narrowing once again.

"Henry."

She raised her eyebrow, listening as the President spoke.

"Very well. I, and my team, will meet you in Colorado. Until then."

She hung up, staring at the phone as if it were a new species of abnormal. Kate figited, she could never stay still for long.

"So Doc. What's going on?"

Helen looked up, a thought on her mind.

"Apparently, it seems there are more secrets within the world much bigger than the Sanctuary. Henry will be meeting us at Colorado, at the military academy, so that he can explain it better. This, is rather odd."

Ashley smiled. Her mom always did get lost in her thoughts.

"What about the Colonel?"

Helen looked at Ashley, furrowing her brow.

"According to Henry, she's returned to her post at a base. Not in Colorado. It'll be incredibly hard to get her a message while she's there."

Ashley frowned, shaking her head.

"There is no way that she could be at a base right now. It would've taken a few hours maybe. The nearest Air Force base is two hours away."

"That was my thought as well. Regardless, Henry will send her a message once we arrive and are filled in. I suggest you all pack and get a good night's rest. I wish to leave early tomorrow."

And with that, she left, walking no doubt to her quarters where she can think in private. The other's looked at each other.

"Well this is an odd change of events. Surprising too. Who knew aye? The Doc must be feeling pretty messed up at the moment. Maybe i should just..."

"HENRY!"

"Right. I'm just gonna... Go."

**A/N: So Helen got herself together, we found out the deal with Jacob and his way to young looking age, and discovered Sam is no longer on Earth...But only we know that. Next up, will be Sam's (and SG-1's) take on meeting Ashley, and what happened after. Then after that, the Sanctuary meets the Stargate. What'll happen when the SAnctuary team are informed about the Stargate Program? This should be interesting. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update, i've been busy with PROJECT STORM (which i would really love some more reviews on *hint hint, nudge nudge*... Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as the others, but what can you do :D**

I like to think Helen would have been one of those mother's that sing their child to sleep, and as i couldn't come up with my own, i used Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up (which isn't mine FYI)... So just pretend that that song has been in Helen's family for yonks. Excellent, well, enjoy i guess :D

Chapter 5

_"Mommy?"_

_Helen looked up, seeing a little blonde head peeking around the corner of the doorway. _

_"Darling what's wrong?"_

_The little girl walked forward, dragging a black teddy bear along the ground. Helen bent down and lifted her onto her lap. The girl buried her head in to her mother's nect, sniffling._

_"I had a bad dweam."_

_Helen leant back in her chair, craddling her daughter as she whimpered._

_"Darling it was only a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you baby girl."_

_The blonde shook her head, burying herself further into the comforting arms._

_"It wasn't that one mommy. You left me. You left me, and i couldn't find you. I was lost, and you were gowne."_

_Helen shook her head, lifting her daughter's face up so she could look her in the eyes._

_"Samantha. I love you. You, my little angel, are everything to me. I would never. Never. Leave you. Do you understand me?"_

_Sam sniffled, but nodded at her mother. Helen smiled, moving Sam to her hip as she stood from her chair. As Helen stood, Sam attempted to stiffle a yawn, but failed miserably._

_"Come one you. You should be asleep."_

_"But i'm... I'm not... Tirewd."_

_Sam leant her head on her mother's shoulder, bringing the teddy up to her chest. As Helen walked through out of ther office, a tiny voice spoke from her shoulder._

_"Mommy. Can you sing ouwr song pwease?"_

_Helen smiled softly, kissing Sam's forehead._

_**You're little hand wraps a  
>Round my finger and it's<br>So quiet in the world tonight  
>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<br>So i, tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight**_

_They'd entered Sam's room by now, the little girl fast asleep, not even stirring as Helen placed her under the covers of her bed. She knealt beside her head, running a finger across Sam's face and pushing a strand of hair away._

_**Oh Darling, Don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh Darling, Don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let noone break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

A sudden boust of turbulance caused Helen to jolt awake. Looking around the plane, her eyes sought out Ashley. Upon assuring that she was there, and safe, she began to think of her eldest.

Does she remember her? Samantha was six years old when Jacob left with her. She had to have remembered something about her mother.

And if she did... Why hadn't she looked for her? Helen was sure she would have had contacts, what with Jacob's connections. Did Samantha think she left her? That she no longer loved her?

Shaking her head, she pulled a few files over. She would find out soon. Very soon.

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

They were slowly approaching the Air Force Academy, and nerves were beginning to settle in. Not just for Helen and Ashley... But for everyone also. This, was major. This changed the entire dynamic of the group. It even managed to make John and Nikola get over they're petty little fights, in order to assure that Jacob Carter got what he deserved.

They were led in to a lecture room, where they were told an officer from the baase would pick them up soon, and escort them to the President. A Major was preparing to leave, wiping down the white board where she'd finished lectuaring. Turning around, she went to great the newcomers, when her words died in her throat.

"Colonel Carter?"

Her questioning and confused expression amused Nikola, it was quite a sight. Ashley jumped in, as her mother was slightly and uncharacteristicly dazed.

"Actually no. She's who we're trying to find though."

The Major blinked, looking closer at Helen.

"I'm sorry about that Ma'am. You just have an uncanny resemblence to my previous mentor.

Helen shook her head, finally understanding Ashley's words the night before.

"Mentor?"

The major straightened herself, saluting them.

"Major Jennifer Hailey, United State Air Force." Relaxing, she smiled at them. "Sam took me on as her protege, even though no one else believed I was a worthy risk. She's taught me everything Ma'am."

Helen nodded, smiling at the young woman before her. Hailey continued, glancing at every one of them.

"I'm actually going to be your escort this afternoon. I work at the military base where the President will be waiting. If your ready?" She said, gesturing toward the door.

They quickly nodded, following her as she approached two military trucks. The ride there was short, the ride down 27 floors was longer than it. They had to stop and three security checks, and then were checked for unauthorised weopons. Entiring what must have been the briefing room, they saw the President, two Generals, and the team Ashley described as the one in Old City.

_This, is proving to be an interesting day_ thought Helen, and she took in the paperework placed at every chair her team/family had to sit.

**A/N: As i said, i know it's short. Also guys i would seriously like it if i could get some more reviews on Project Storm... Pwetty pwease?**

**Also review this one though... Definitely review this one... Kay, bye guys**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well aren't you guys a lucky bunch of readers. If it weren't for the fact i'm apparently nocturnal, and wouldn't have seen the fast reaction in regards to reviews, i would be asleep right now. BUT, i figured since i've kept you waiting for so long, and i hit 40 reviews, i'll add a new chapter :D Now, i'm not entirely happy with this one, but it'll do, as it's the best i've got :D**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 6

"Helen! It's good to see you again."

Helen walked forward, hugging President Hayes as he enveloped her in his ams.

"You as well Henry. You're looking quite healthy." She spoke with a grin.

"Ah well. You know Anna. Eats nothing but vegetables i tell you. ANyway, please sit. This here is General Hank Landry."

He led her to one of the generals as her team sat down, nodding at the man politely. He had grey, balding hair, and a wide grin on his face. The President was next to him after all. Hayes led her to the next general. His hair was also greying, though it did have hints of brown. He looked to be quite fit for his age, and had laugh lines surrounding his eyes.

"General Jack O'Neill. He's the best of the best."

He gave a fairly sloppy salute, smiling mischievously at her. Though she could see a bit of wariness in his stance. Perhaps it was her resemblance to Samantha that threw him off.

Hayes introduced her to SG1, who Ashley had already described in great detail. They nodded their head at her, not smiling like the others. Assessing her it seemed. The large man, Teal'c... He was particularly observant.

She returned to her team, sitting between Ashley and Will at the end of the table. Staring directly at the President, she raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you told me that Sa.. Colonel Carter was at the base, Henry."

Hayes grimaced, shaking his head.

"I said she was at A base. Not...This one"

Helen frowned, leaning back in her chair.

"Then why are we here Henry. I asked to be able to see Colonel Carter."

"I know, but... You have to let me explain some things here."

She raised her eyebrow, but slowly nodded her head.

"Colonel Samantha Carter is currently in command of a military/civilian base called Atlantis, based in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Helen blinked, watching as he, the generals, and SG1 sat perfectly straight.

"Pegasus Galaxy? Is that some sort of code?"

Will leant forward, bracing his hands on the table before him.

"No, Doctor Zimmerman. When i say Pegusus Galaxy, i mean a galaxy that is not ours."

The Sanctuary team remained silent, though Henry's eyes gradually grew bigger, and bigger.

"Explain." Helen said sharply. Normally, she knew everything that the planet had to hide. This, was something she would like to have been informed about.

Daniel Jackson stood from the table, hitting a button on a remote, and gestured toward a screen..

"Egypt, 1928. An object was unearthed by..."

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

As Daniel finished his detailed report on the Stargate Program, Helen felt the beginning of a headache come through. Samantha was taken from her to protect her from the "monsters" Helen worked with. Now, Samantha worked with even more dangerous creature than Helen herself did. Does Jacob know? He couldn't. He wouldn't allow her too. Not after...

"I KNEW IT!"

Henry jumped from his chair, pointing at the screen. He looked at Ashley, who'd been staring wide eyed ahead of her.

"REMEMBER! WHEN WE WERE LITTLE I TOLD YOU ALIENS EXISTED AND YOU SAID THEY DIDN'T! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OUT THERE! AW MAN! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF TECHNOLOGY THAT'S OUT THERE! GENERAL, YOU GOTTA LET ME GO OUT THERE SOME TIME. THIS IS BEYOND..."

He looked at Helen, drifting off at her expression. She, did not look happy.

"Henry. Why wasn't i informed of this the moment it was discovered. What if it had something to do with my work? Or what if i had encountered a creature that came from this, Stargate? And what about Jacob? I can't imagine he would allow Samantha to be in such danger. You of all people should know that. Where is he?"

Henry, looked at Hank, and then Jack. Jack nodded at him, turning to Helen.

"Ma'am. Jacob Carter passed away a little over two years ago. He was a part of this program, and had never been prouder of Sam."

Helen's heart clenched. He may have hurt her terribly, but he was still a past love. The father to her eldest. Nikola scoffed, causing eyes to drift to him.

"Damn! I was hoping i could be the one to off the man."

Jack scowled, clenching his fist.

"Why the hell would you want to kill Jake? You have no right to insult him. Not here."

John growled, coming to stand beside Nikola.

"He has every right. We all do. He took something. Something important."

Jack narrowed his eyes, standing toe to toe to the man.

"And what would that be?" He snapped out.

Helen spoke then, softly, not wanting there to be a fight between the three men.

"My daughter."

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

Sam had finished a stack load of paperwork, and that was only half of the signatures she needed to give. She just crossed the t in her name when she had this odd feeling. Something had happened.

Of course, being in another galaxy, she had no idea of what was currently happening in the briefing room at the SGC.

But was it the identity of her mother that had caused the feeling? Or something incredibly dangerous?

**MaileS: Congratulations! You are actually the only one to at least guess (mention) if Jacob was alive or not. I thought i would be pretty obvious that with Vala and Cameron, this would make it after season 8 where Jacob died, but then because sanctuary is so AU i thought you guys might have thought that too. But alas, it was not meant to be. Anyway, YOU GET A COOKIE... unfortunately, it's imaginary, but it's the thought that counts right ;D**

**A/N: oooooooh... what's going to happen. That's right. I cut it there. I think if i can get to AT LEAST 45 reviews tomorrow (today?), then i 'll update again tomorrow sometime. So get reviewing... Please :D bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: YSY! We made it past 50 reviews! I'm so friggen happy right now.**

**Now i'm not entirely happy with this chapter... But it's just going to have to do. Anyway, read on.**

Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. Jacob essencially kidnapped his own daughter, hiding her from her mother, who is you, because he what? Thought your work was dangerous."

Helen nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"That would be correct, yes."

Cameron held up his hands, looking at Daniel.

"I thought Sam's mom was dead."

Helen pursed her lips, as Daniel cringed.

"Ah...Not exactly."

Jacl and Teal'c looked at him in surprise.

"But, she told us she died."

"Well, yeah but... Sam told me something else, you know, after Jacob died. You know how... upset she was. Well, she got fairly drunk and crashed at my place. She...ah... She talked...A lot."

Vala gasped, eyes widening.

"Sam got drunk!"

Daniel nodded, shooting her a small smile.

"It happens rarely. Once after Jonas, then Janet, and then her dad."

Jack leant back in his chair, sighing.

"What did she say?"

"It was a little, jumbled at first. Then she explained it the next morning when she was more...sober. Apparently Jacob remarried, and it was her step-mom who had died. She didn't remember her biological mom, but Jacob told her that she left them when she was younger."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Helen stood, placing her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Seeing her look, Ashley sat back down. Helen turned to stare at Daniel, restrained anger in her eyes.

"I would never have left Samantha. Not of my own free will."

Daniel looked at her, then smiled sadly.

"I believe you."

The room descended into silence, everyone thinking. Vala clicked her teeth, shrugging her shoulders.

"So...now what?"

General Landry clasped his hands together on the table, looking at the President, then Helen.

"I suppose we should contact Colonel Carter."

Helen nodded, smiling at him. Hayes put his hands up, looking at Helen apologetically.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have sign the papers first. Then, we'll get in contact with Sam."

Ashley flung her head back against the chair, groaning.

"Aw come on."

Helen placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Looking at her, she picked up a pen and turned to the papers. The Sanctuary team followed her lead, as SG1 looked at each other in worry.

_How is Sam going to react to this._

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

The paperwork was finally completed, and Helen as led down to the control room. Looking around, Henry and Nikola stared in awe. The entire room was full of technology, and directly in front of them, in a room below, was a circular device. The Stargate.

"Dial up Atlantis Walter."

Walter Harriman nodded, typing at the keyboard before him.

"Chevron One encoded..."

They watched in astonishment as the ring begain to spin, symbols lit up as Walter counted up to eight. The gate activated, a blue wormhole surging forward.

"Bloody Hell"

Helen's eyes widened, staring at the ring. She had never seen anything like this before.

"Atlantis. This is SGC requesting conference." Walter spoke, smiling when Chuck answered.

"This is Atlantis, request accepted. Hold tight Walter."

General Landry stepped forward, as the screen in fornt of him lit up. Standing there, was a man. He had black hair, and was sucking on a lollipop.

"General. What a surprise."

"Colonel Sheppard. Something important has come up. Where's Colonel Carter?"

John pulled the lolliepop out of his mouth, grinning.

"She's...otherwise occupied sir."

Hank raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Colonel?"

"Well sir, we encounted a village this morning. The leader wnat to speak with Colonel Carter in order to discuss trading options." He said, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I don't see how this could be amusing Colonel Sheppard."

He shrugged, placing the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Well, he developed a bit of a crush on our dear commander sir. Even worse than Rodney's actually."

Jack laughed from behind Hank.

"That's be right. Carter's got enough followers in this galaxy, now she's recruiting more." He said, with a wink at John.

"General O'Neill. Well this must be important. give me a sec and i'll go save Sam."

He stepped away from the screen, while Cameron nudged Daniel.

"Got admirers everywhere that one."

Daniel rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Will laughed, drawing attention to himself.

"Like mother like daughter." He said with a grin.

Helen copied Daniel, rolling her eyes as well. They were drawn back to the screen as Sam appeared.

"General Landry! You have no idea how glad i am you wanted to talk to me."

Helen could definitely tell how many were shocked at the resemblance. Apart from the hair, they were almost identical.

"Well i'm glad to have helped Colonel. We have something important we need to discuss with you."

Sam nodded, a smile breaking out when the camera set on them.

"Ashley." She said, surprised. Ashley waved, a surprisingly shy smile appearing. "To what do i owe this visit?"

Hayes stepped forward, grinning as both she and John, who had stepped next to her as she adressed Ashley, straightened to attention.

"At ease Colonels."

they relaxed, though Sam was feeling confused.

"Mr President sir?"

"Don't worry Colonel you're not in trouble." He grinned, turning to Helen. He gestured for her to stand next to him. Helen breathed in deeply, before stepping up to the screen.

Sam looked at the woman standing next to the President. She blinked, taking in the similarities. John whistled, grinning.

"Oh this should be interesting." He said, leaning back against the desk behind him.

Sam looked from Helen, to General Landry.

"Notice the resemblance." He stated. She didn't look as shocked as he expected, when it dawned on him. Sam had met countless of versions of herself from alternate realities. What's to say she didn't think Helen was another one? " This is Doctor Helen Magnus, Colonel. Ashley's mother."

Understanding dawned on her, as she realized that no, this was not another her with brunette hair. She looked at the woman sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry about stealing your...friend." She said, shrinking down a little.

Helen smiled, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"It's perfectly fine."

Sam smiled again, turning her head to General Landry.

"Sir? What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Hank hesitated, looking at Helen. She held her hand up, speaking instead.

"Perhaps it would be best to talk in person."

Hank nodded, agreeing with her. Hayes looked at Sam.

"Is there any way you could pass command on to Colonel Sheppard and return to the SGC?"

Sam frowned, looking at John.

"I don't think i can sir. I have a rather important meeting tonight with many of our allies. It's priority at the moment."

John nodded, shooting the President an apologetic look.

"Unfortunately sir, they've requested Sam be there. Non-negotiable."

Helen bit the side of her cheek. This was proving to be difficult.

"However, things seem to be fairly calm here other than that sir. Perhaps you'd like that tour of Atlantis now?" Sam said with a grin.

Hayes nodded, looking at Hank.

"Everything's pretty silent here top sir." He said.

Hayes nodded, turning back to Sam.

"As much as i would like that tour, i need to be back at the White House soon. However i'll be sure to take you up on that offer soon Colonel."

"Although we'll be there tonight Carter. I want to fly a puddle jumper again." Jack said, a grin across his face.

Sam nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yes sir. I'll have quarters ready for you all when you arrive."

Jack nodded, and the screen went black. Helen sighed, turning to her team.

"It seems we'll be going to another galaxy."

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

Sam turned to John after the screen went black. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well this should be an interesting meeting."

Sam nodded, deep in thought.

"Chuck." The man looked up at her. "Make sure there are quarters ready for when they arrive. I'll be in my office. I need to go over ourr negociation plan for the conference meeting tonight." Chuck nodded, quickly typing at his keyboard.

John left, looking for his team.

While Sam sat down in her office, she thought about the woman she had just met. There was something about her, that had Sam on edge. Like, she had met her before, but had no recollection. Shaking her head, she returned to work.

She'd find out what was going on later tonight. Now, she needed to work on assuring that their allies remained as they were.

**A/N: Well, not as good as i had wanted but meh. Now next chapter Helen and Sam meet in person, Sam reacts to the news, and a little something happens with Nikola and Sam...**

**Oh, and in regards to wanting someone to have hit Jacob. Don't rule it out yet. I garrantee someone will take a shot at him. And no, he doesn't return to the living.**

**Reviews please**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys, WOW, can't believe Prodigy is at 61 reviews already! I'm so psyched :D Um, so this one is very, very short, but i kind of wanted the telling Sam part, and Sam's reaction separate... But don't worry after the next one, i'll try and make them longer. Ummm... Yeah... Sorry about the typos... I'd normally use Spell Check, but i have to use Word Pad instead of microsoft word, so i cant -.-... Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 8

Stepping through the wormhole had to have been the strangest thing Helen had ever experienced. And that was saying something. She felt like she had frozen on the inside. Yet she barely noticed she'd even walked through the Stargate. It was strange, but exhilerating.

As the group appeared in Atlantis, John and Teyla were seen walking down the stairs toward them.

"Welcome to Atlantis." He said, smiling largely at the nercomers. Teyla smiled, nodding at them in greeting.

"Colonel." He nodded in return. " Where's Carter?" Jack said, looking around. He saw her sitting at her desk in her office, with several people sitting in front of her. They seemed to be arguing.

"In a meeting. The meeting. The one with our...allies. " He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But ah, she's going she's going to be a while, so why don't i show you guys around?"

Jack looked at Helen, asking her silently. Helen looked up at Sam's office. She was speaking rather furiously, gesturing with her hannds. Smiling, sh elooked at John.

"That would be excellent."

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

They were in teh cafeteria when she approached. Sitting with AG1, they watched as Sam stormed up to Rodney.

"My office. NOW." She barked out.

Rodney's eyes widened. Choking slightly, he rushed to his feet, hurrying after Sam as she walked out of the room.

The group exchanged glances. Something was not right.

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

They entered her office sometime after her war path. Sam was leaning back in her chair, her right hand on her head while her left rubbed circles on her temple. Her eyes had been closed, but opened when they entered the room.

Rodney was lying on the couch in the corner of her office, arm over his eyes and mumbling what seemed like gibberish to the majority of the group. Sam looked up, smiling at the group.

"Hey." She said tiredly. Vala bounded up to her, hugging her and talking a mile a minute. "Vala. You're cutting off my air supply." Vala let go, smiling apologetically at her friend.

Sam smiled, shaking her head. Looking back at the group, she noticed they were staring at her quite intensely. Tilting her head to the left slightly, she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"What's with the staring?"

Jack shook his head, holding his hands up.

"Staring? We're not staring. We're looking at you. Isn't that what you do when you're speaking to someone? Look at them. That's not staring."

Sam narrowed her eyes further. Jack rambled. Very hurriedly. Rasing her eyebrow, she looked from Jack to Helen.

"Ah... Doctor Magnus. Welcome to Atlantis." She said, smiling at the woman. She had to admit though. The resemblance was...uncanny. As she gestured to the seats in her office, she flashed to an image. Blue eyes... A creature... Teeth... Shaking her head, she breathed in.

"So... How can i help you?"

Helen opened her mouth, but the words died in her throat. How did she explain to the daughter you haven't seen in over four decades that you're the mother she was told abandoned her? Luckily for her, Daniel started first.

"Sam... This may sound... A little out there. I know. But, you need to hear her out okay Sam."

Sam's eyes narrowed. Staring at Daniel, then Helen, she nodded slowly. Helen swallowed nervously, which was something she had rarely felt.

"Okay. I'm listening."

Breathing in, she began her story. The entire time she was speaking, the people in the room watched her. She hadn't moved, she hadn't spoken, there was no change in the expression on her face. She listened, as the Doctor told her story. As she finished, Helen looked in to her daughters eyes. Perfectly mirrored. Calmly, Sam stood.

"I think, that you need to leave now. I don't particularly care where you go at this point in time, just... Leave."

Helen nodded, biting her lip. She was only just at the door, her team following, when Sam spoke again.

"All of you."

They didn't fight. They didn't comment. They simply stood, and followed the Doctor out. Sam collapsed back in her chair, typing at her computer, causing the windows to darken. Helen caught a glimps of Sam, shoulders shaking, before the windows completely blackened.

**A/N: So, hopefully it's somewhat okay. I figured writing the entire story again would be a waste of my time, so it's wasn't in here. But next chapter will pretty much begin where Daniel started speaking, but it'll be entirely in Sam's POV, in which we'll be getting more of a reaction from her. **

**Review guys... And please be nice...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY (continue on ;D) i'm sorry for the delay. My excuse (yes i'm going to give one) is that i've just started Year 11, which, is very, very tiring... But i love it... Also, if there are any Doctor Who fans, i've started a collab story that is a cross-over with Sanctuary, and my partner is That-Writer-Chick, she's a good friend of mine, and the person who has got me completely and totally obssessed with Doctor Who. The first chapter will be up soon, if anyone's interested.**

** Also, as yo may be able to tell, i've changed my name, sorry if people find that annoying, or it throws them out of wack, but as i said, obssessed with Doctor Who, some may get the name, other's may not...**

**And lastly, it is a very short chapter, because as i said, i've been busy, but thought that you deserved at least some modicum of an update... Thanks guys...**

Chapter Nine

Sam sat in the dark, staing intently at the photo on her desk. Closing her eyes, she flew through memories, that she had long since forgotten. Maybe it was the shock of what had just happened, or that she'd just been given what memories she had lost.

The first, a screech, a cry, someone calling herr name. Her dad. The car accident. She was eight. Her dad had been rushing to get her to the babysitters, so he could make it in time for his date. It'd been raining, the car slid. She hit her head, went straight through the window. So much for saftey belts. Next thing she knew, she was in the hospital. No memory, what so ever. Not even her name. Her dad, he escaped with a broken arm, and a few scratches on his head.

She'd always been told her mom had left her, that her work was more important. Sam never questioned it. It made sense to her. Or as much as it could to an eight year old smarter than average girl. Now, as she closed her eyes, she remember.

Singing... Her mother would sing to her, when she had nightmares. And Biggie. He'd take her outside to run around the grounds. She play with Sally, sitting in front of her, hand pressed to the glass. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a tap on her door. Wiping her eyes, which she'd only just noticed the wetness, she called out.

"Enter."

Her voice was shaky, but she coughed, drawing as much strength as she could. The door slid open, and she sighed in relief.

"Hey"

Jack walked forward, leaning against the back of the chair in front of her desk.

"Hey."

It was quiet. So very quiet. Sam sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"It's just... How do you react to something like that?"

Jack shrugged, nothing else coming to mind.

"I don't know."

Sam stared at the photo again. Her dad and her smiling back at her.

"Why'd he lie to me? I just... I don't understand. And why did he take me? Just, leave... No note, nothing. I thought... I thought Dad..."

"Yeah."

Sam's shoulder's started shaking. She bent her head, tears welling in her eyes. Jack walked around the desk, pulling her in to a hug.

"I don't know why Jake did what he did. No one but him could. But i do know, that whatever you decide... However you react... Is perfectly within reason."

Sam buried her head into his chest, her shoulder's shaking more violently.

…**Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary…Stargate…Sanctuary**

It was cold outside. And the middle of the night. Helen stood out on the balcony, her arms wrapped around her waist to keep her warm. The doors opened behind her, she didn't turn around. She didn't need to. She could feel who it was. Samantha.

"I tried. To look for you. Everywhere, i searched for you. You're father, he's very good at hiding what he doesn't want found."

Sam breathed deeply, walking to join the woman at the balcony's edge. She remained quiet, as did Helen. Just standing, together, was enough. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality only a few minutes, she spoke.

"I don't know what to call you. Doctor? Helen?... Mom?"

Sam continued to stare out at teh ocean surrounding them, even while Helen turned to look at her.

"Anything you're comfortable with." She breathed, staring at her daughter.

Sam nodded, not yet responding. Helen, turned back to the water, watching as the waves crashed into the cities edge.

**A/N: Now guys, just don't read too much into the Jack/Sam thing, because they, more than likely, will not have ended up together... Kay awesome... So tell me what you thought, this was pretty much just a filler, and there will be a bigger, more in depth discussion between Helen and Sam (and probably Ashley) later on. Please be nice... .REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OKAY! I KNOW! I'm absolutely horrible. I'm aware i haven't updated this in a really, really long time... I'm sorry... I was blocked, and to be perfectly honest i still am kind of... Anyway, this is incredibly short, and i know i owe you guys a longer chapter, but this was all i could do. Once again, i'm so, so so sorry... :L**

**Chapter 10**

They were sitting in the quarters they were assigned to. Just, sitting… There wasn't much they could say, or do. They were confined to their rooms, at least they were allowed in to see each other. Helen sat on the couch, the other's sitting around her. It was quiet, not an awkward quiet… Just quiet. Henry was about to speak, when a blaring alarm sounded. They looked around, Will stood and opened the door. Soldiers were running past, one shouting out orders that were foreign to their ears. Helen joined him, resting her hand on his shoulder. She pushed past him, following the line of guards to the embarkation room. They walked up to the control room, SG-1 and AG-1 joining them.

Sam jogged in to the room from her office, a brief glance directed at Helen and her team. John joined her at her side, Sam turning to Chuck.

"What is it?"

"Un-scheduled Off-World Activation"

She nodded, waiting for the bright flash of blue that accompanied the wormhole. Helen watched on as her daughter spoke, addressing the stranger on the other end.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. Identify yourself."

The sound that transmitted back was strange, deep and in another language. Sam's eyes widened, her head snapping to look at SG-1. They rushed to her side, staring into the blackened screen.

"That's impossible." Daniel said, typing at the screen until words appeared.

Helen leant forward, squinting at the language. She'd seen that before. On the walls in a pyramid in Egypt when on a rescue hunt. John stepped up, standing beside Helen.

"Is that what I think that is?"

Sam nodded, biting her lip.

"But how's that possible? I thought they were all killed off or went in to hiding years ago." Said Cameron, hand resting on the gun at his side, despite the fact they were in the middle of the control room.

"I don't know." Muttered Sam, as she, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c read the screen.

"Who were killed off?" Asked Will, eyes narrowed and frowning.

Sam looked up, still biting her lip.

"A creature we thought long dead."

Helen frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

Sam's eyes darkened, and she looked back at the screen, as the voice continued to speak.

"Goa'uld."

**A/N: See...Short... Once again... I AM SO SORRY! ...well... bye then...Allonsy? . haha**


End file.
